The Murders Of The Higurashi Family
by HellsChiled
Summary: Kagome hadn't talked in a year now. But one day her father was having a party and he's murdered. One by one Kagome' family is murdered. With the help of a young silver haired boy they fined the killer. Will this boy get Kagome to talk?Very bad summary SK
1. He'sDead!

Hay guys. I got this idea from a movie I watched a long time ago I can't remember the name of it rite at the moment. The movie was about this girl that never spoke because something traumatizing happened to her when she was little. Well she's sent to live with this really old lady to be her nurse in this really big house on an island. Slowly one by one everyone is murdered until it's only her and this guy left and the murderer is after them. I also got the motive for the killer to kill them off one of the Case Closed episodes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Murders Of The Higurashi Family  
  
Written by, Cory Typed by, Kiki (Kikyo but her real name is Liley and yes  
I spell her name rite)  
  
Chapter 1, He's...Dead  
  
Kagome stood in front of the huge window (one of those ones that takes up half of the wall) in the retiring room, looking out at the rain that was coming down in sheets. She signed heavily and just ignored the voices of the other people in the room as they drank sake and chattered about this and that. She didn't even want to be there in the first place, but she had to be since the party was for her and her brother Sota too meet their father's friends. But Sota got to go to a friend's house, which wasn't fair. She signed again and sat down on the window seat and swung her legs up so she could hug her knees. She was never a normal child; there was always something strange about her, just her era along was enough to ether make you feel worm inside or just send shivers up your spine. She was wearing a long black dress with a black apron looking thing over it, (just picture the dress that Robin in Witch Hunter Robin wears) her hair was let down except for a little ponytail at the top of her head. Her hair was black and very wavy and always shiny and silky. She always wore long black dresses like the one she wore now. She hardly ever talked if she did it was only to say two words or so but even then that was very rare. She hadn't said a word in a year now so every one had forgotten what her voice sounds like. Even when she was little she was always quiet and always wore long black dresses. At school she was always alone except when with her friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, but even then she was always quiet. All of the girls at her school ether envied her or wanted to be her because of her perfect black hair and soft milky white skin that seemed to never lose its perfect glow. All the guys wanted her, but she never paid them any attention.  
  
All of a sudden there came a loud crash from down by the closest staircase. Everyone in the room stood up and looked at the door as though waiting for someone to burst through. Everything was quiet except for the noise of Kagome's dress as she hurriedly stood and ran to the door as elegantly as though it was a ballet. She hurried to the stairs and was ready to go down them when something caught her eye. It was her brother's bat. All of a sudden her senses were hit with a strong sent of blood and death. She looked down at the first landing of the stairs and there on the ground was her father in a pool of blood dead. She just stood there looking at him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother. She could always tell if it was her mother, brother, father, or even her grandfather.  
  
"What's the mater Kagome?" Her mother asked not noticing the body below them yet. When Kagome didn't look up her mother looked down at what she was looking at. She gave a small choked scream and covered her eyes with her hands. The scream though quiet still cared though the large house and every one came out to see what had happened.  
  
"What's going on hear?" Asked Detective Natsu, "Oh deer God! Someone quick, get doctor Mizu!"  
  
"I'm rite hear Detective. What seems to be the problem?" Said Mr. Mizu pushing though the crowd of gests. As soon as he got to the edge of the stair were Detective Natsu was and looked down, he gasped and ran down to check Lord Higurashi s pulse.  
  
"Is he still alive?" Asked Detective Natsu,  
  
Mr. Mizu lowered his head, "It seems that we are to late." He said and with that he took off his cover kimono and put it over Lord Higurashi s body. (No he didn't take off his kimono, he's warring two kimonos one of them is tied and the one he took off was not tied, it was just hanging open)  
  
"Sutsuwe, (Mr. Mizu s wife) will you please take Mrs. Higurashi and Miss. Kagome back to the retiring room and try and comfort them?" Detective Natsu said, "And I want Mr. Mizu, Mr. Onigumo, Lord Inutaisho, and Houshi-sama to stay hear the rest of you go back to the retiring room with Mrs. Mizu."  
  
"Sesshomaru, help Mrs. Mizu comfort Mrs. Higurashi and Miss. Kagome." Said Lord Inutaisho,  
  
"Yes father." Said Sesshomaru,  
  
The whole time they were talking Kagome hadn't moved an inch. Mrs. Mizu had tried but failed to get Kagome to come with her so she left her for Sesshomaru try, wile taking Mrs. Higurashi to the retiring room.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi... Miss. Higurashi." Sesshomaru said. Every one was already in the retiring room or down at the bottom of the stairs helping Detective Natsu carried Lord Higurashi to one of the spar rooms.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi... Miss. Higurashi." He tried again,  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru said not sure if he heard her say something or not.  
  
"My name is Kagome." She said again,  
  
"You talked!" Sesshomaru said amazed that she had said something. Before he and his father had made it to the Higurashi mansion his father tooled him that Lady Kagome hardly ever talked and that she hadn't said a word in a year so far.  
  
Kagome turned her head and just looked him in the eyes with her icy sapphire ones and gave a small smile and a nod.  
  
Sesshomaru was so taken aback by her simple action that he didn't hear Mrs. Mizu calling for them until Kagome started walking back to the retiring room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I might put the next chapter up today also because I'm almost dun with it. Ja ne! 


	2. There's A Killer In Our Mitts!

Hay guys I'm back and ready to write. I had changed the first chapter so many times, and changed so many characters that I kind a forgot witch character is witch. But I got it all fixed now. Read on and tell me wait you think!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Murders Of The Higurashi Family 

**Chapter 2, There's A Killer In Our Mitts.**

Every one was sitting in the retiring room waiting for Mr. Mizu and Houshi-sama to determine the caws of death. Detective Natsu was in the middle of the room passing back and forth stroking his chin with his hand seemingly deep in thought.

Over on the couch on the far rite side of the room Sutsuwe (Mrs. Mizu) was trying to comfort Mrs. Higurashi the best she could. "Sakura, (Mrs. Higurashi) it's going to be ok. Just hang in there." Sutsuwe was saying. Lady Aki got up from the other side of the room and walked over to Lady Sakura, Sutsuwe, and Lady Kuroi.

"Sakura, it's going to be ok. Lady Kuroi, Sutsuwe, and I are here for you." She said as she stat down on the other side of Lady Sakura and put her arms around her.

Mean while over by the window seat sat Sesshomaru and Kagome facing the window watching the rain.

"Are you going to be all right?" Asked Sesshomaru sitting next to her Indian stile.

Kagome just nodded her head and hugged her ness closer to her.

Sesshomaru notes her slight movement and looked up at her with sad eyes. (Meager OOC) He saw a tiny glittery shine on the side of her left eye and by looking closer he could make out a tiny lone tear glinting in the light from the fire in the fire place.

Over by the half rug (That would be in front of the fire place) Lord Kuroi, Lord Inutaisho, and Mr. Onigumo were talking quietly to each other.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Asked Mr. Onigumo, (I know I'm going to make him a good guy, a very creepy good guy but a good guy nun the less.)

"Your guess is as good as mine Naraku." Said Lord Kuroi,

"The question isn't who could have dun it but why did they do it?" said Lord Inutaisho

Over on the couch in the middle of the room sat Ayame, Naito, Chikaru, Kikyo, and Inuyasha talking.

"So were did you and Inuyasha go earlier?" Ayame asked Kikyo,

"We went outside for a wile." Said Kikyo,

"But it's poring down rain out and you guys were out there for like a half an hour." Said Naito,

"They were probably making out, out by the forest garden walkway." Said Ayame, "The trees are so thick that all you have to do is go under one of the big trees and you'll be safe from the rain."

"Ya that's probably were they went." Said Naito,

"We were not "making out". Said Inuyasha,

"But it gets purity worm under the trees because the trees keep the warmth in." said Chikaru completely ignoring Inuyasha's statement.

At that moment Mr. Mizu and Mr. Houshi came in.

"Well, what have you found out?" Asked Detective Natsu,

"Well we found out that Lord Higurashi had been dead for at least half an hour before he was found by Miss. Kagome." Said Mr. Mizu,

"We also found multiple injuries on his head as though he had been hit in the head several times with a bat or something." Said Mr. Houshi,

"Well we'll need to get the police over hear." Said Detective Natsu,

"No can do Detective," Said a voice from the doorway,

"What?" Said Detective Natsu looking up to see a 9 years old boy standing in the doorway,

"Sota!" Said Lady Sakura,

"Mom wait's going on why do you need to get the police over here?" Said Sota as he went over to his mother. Ones he got close enough Lady Sakura grabbed him and held on to him as though her life depended on it.

"Mom what are you doing? What's going on?" Said Sota struggling to loosen his mother's grasp.

"What do you mean we can't get the police over here?" Asked Mr. Onigumo,

"Well I mean the storm is really picking up out there and no one is aloud out on the water until morning. I was lucky enough to get onto the last bout out to here before the wind really picked up. The gardener Mr. Pay, he's the one who brut me back. He was just heading back from the store when I got a ride back." Sota explained,

"Well in that case we have to fine the killer our selves." Said Detective Natsu, "But first we need to know were every one was at the time of the murder."

"Murder what murder?" Sota asked his eyes going big.

"Please ladies, maybe you need to go into the other room and explain to Sota what's going on." Said Lord Kuroi,

"Yes that would probably be best." Said Mr. Houshi,

One they were in the other room Detective Natsu started talking.

"Ok. Now how about we start off with you Mizu. Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"Well I was in the bathroom just down the hall." Said Mr. Mizu,

"Do you have witnesses?" asked Detective Natsu,

"Yes in fact I do. I'm purity sure that Mr. Onigumo and Houshi-sama were waiting their terns." Said Mr. Mizu,

"Is this true?" asked Detective Natsu,

"Yes it is." They both said.

"Well that rules you three out. Now how about you Lord Kuroi? Where were you?" said Detective Natsu,

"I was in here Detective, talking to Lord Inutaisho." Said Lord Kuroi,

"Ok. How about you Kikyo?" said Detective Natsu,

"I was out in the forest garden with Inuyasha." Said Kikyo,

"Ok. I know for a fact that all of the women were in here except for Lady Sakura. Does anyone know were she was?" said Detective Natsu, (Ya I know this part is purity cheesy)

"Yes, I herd her say she was going down to the kitchen to get more refreshments." Said Ayame

"And where were you Miss. Ayame?" said Detective Natsu,

"I was in here talking to Chikaru and Sesshomaru-sama." Said Ayame,

"Miss. Kagome had been sitting in front of the window the whole time, but what about you Mr. Naito?" said Detective Natsu,

"I had gone outside to see what had happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo." Said Naito,

"Ok. Well that means there is a nuther person in this house. We will split up into a group of two. Houshi-sama will you stay in here and watch the women?" said Detective Natsu,

"Ok now let's go and look for the intruder." Said Mr. Mizu

At that point Kagome had gotten up and was making her way out the door.

"Sesshomaru, stay with Miss. Kagome at all times. Got that?" said Lord Inutaisho,

"Yes father." Said Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall and saw that Kagome was putting on her jacket and was getting ready to go outside. It looked like she was having a little trouble putting on the jacket so Sesshomaru reached out and held up her jacket for her. When he did this she looked up at him questionly.

Sesshomaru just gave her a very rare smile and said, "My father told me to stay with you at all times just in case something happens."

"Can I ask you a question Mi... I mean Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked putting his own jacket on.

Kagome just nodded her head yes, still looking at him with her icy sapphire eyes.

"Well don't take this the wrong way or anything, cause I quite like you talking to me. But it's just, why me?" he said grabbing a black umbrella and looking down at her. But when he looked down at her he was surprised to see her smiling up at him. "What?" he said stupidly.

"I like you better." She said and turned and walked out into the rain with the umbrella.

Sesshomaru ran after her getting soaked in the process. When he did get to her he grabbed the umbrella and started walking with her. After a wile Sesshomaru finally asked, "What did you mean you like me better?"

"Just what I said." She said,

"What do you mean though?" he asked again,

"Well I like Inuyasha and I like Chikaru, Ayame, and Naito. But I just like you better." She said sitting down on a bench. She padded the spot next to her telling him to sit with her. The bench was purity small, in fact it looked more like a chair than a bench but still he sat down next to her.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru smelt salt and looked down at Kagome crying. "Oh please don't cry? It will be ok." He said not really sure on what to do.

"No it wont." Said Kagome covering up her face with her hands,

"Yes it will you'll see." Said Sesshomaru slightly touching her shoulder with one of his hands. But when he did her through her self on to his chest sobbing. Sesshomaru hesitated for a minute then raped his left arm around her back and brat his write hand up to the back of her head to hold it there.

Kagome just kept on crying into the front of Sesshomaru's jacket.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be all right. I'm here with you. I wont let any thing happed to you." Said Sesshomaru slightly rocking her. And not even once thought about what he had just said because he knew it was true. (Major Sess OOC)

They staid like that for a wile longer and eventually Kagome drifted off into a light sleep still in Sesshomaru's arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was reading this over because I haven't worked on it in like 6 months and I was even getting in to it. I couldn't wait to see what would happen next when I remembered that I'm the one writing it. -' (I'm so stupid.) Well I hope you liked this chapter. It is a lot longer than the first one. Well until next time.

Ja ne! HellsChild


	3. Chapter 3

I am no longer going to keep this story so any one who would like to take over the story can. I just have one thing to ask from any one who would like to take over the story is that they send me a review telling me and giving me a link to it so that I can read it. Thank you.

HellsChild


End file.
